Tony
by nude.erections
Summary: Kurt couldn't let Blaine deny his dream role, Tony, just for him. Picks up right where 'I Am Unicorn' left us hanging. Please don't read if you haven't seen that episode yet.


**AN. Hi. I can't believe this is my second story within a span of 24 hours. Wow. **

**3x02 I Am Unicorn spoilers. Don't read if you haven't seen it yet.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing***

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you mind reading for Tony?"<em>

Blaine froze. Yes, he wanted the part. He'd always wanted the part. But he knew how much it meant to Kurt. He knew how badly Kurt wanted the male lead.

He looked down, wringing his hands together.

Choosing between two things you love is never easy. Blaine loved performing. He loved the adrenaline he got from singing in front of an audience. He loved the burn of the bright stage lights on his face, the silence from the crowd as they waited for him, _him,_ to open his mouth and sing. He loved that on stage he could become someone completely different. He could ignore his past, and take on the life of someone else, someone far more interesting.

But he also loved Kurt. The boy, no, man, who'd made him realize that it was ok to be himself. That it was ok to cry, that it was ok to get mad, that he didn't have to work so hard at pleasing people.

Blaine looked up, into the waiting faces of Artie, Coach Beiste and Ms Pillsbury. They had moved down to the front of the stage now, and were standing, in Artie's case sitting, just in front of him.

They were all smiling at him. Smiling at him like this wasn't a huge decision. Smiling at him like they didn't realize that this was eating him up inside. Smiling at him like this was as simple as a yes or no answer.

Kurt wanted this. And Blaine had promised him numerous times that he'd do anything to make Kurt smile.

Blaine had his answer.

* * *

><p>Blaine's rendition of<em> Something's Coming<em> had been breathtaking. Flawless. Exceptional.

Kurt wanted this. But he wanted Blaine to be happy more. And Blaine had said that he would love to play the role of Tony. Kurt couldn't deny him that.

Kurt wouldn't deny him that.

From his alcove above the auditorium, he saw the indecision flowing through Blaine's expressive, hazel eyes. He saw the conflict flash across his face, from the purse of his lips to the small crease in his brow.

He saw Blaine wring his hands together, internal battle raging within himself. To play Tony? Or not to play Tony? That was the question.

Kurt knew what he had to.

He backed out of the alcove, shaking his head slightly. He'd been watching to many Shakespearian plays of late.

He dashed down the stairs, skidding to a stop in the wings of the stage as he caught sight of the man he loved.

Blaine was looking at the directors, who were watching him with varying degrees of confusion.

Blaine was shaking his head. No.

Blaine was choosing Kurt over performing.

Kurt couldn't have this.

"Is this because of Kurt?" Artie asked, small frown on his face.

Blaine looked to the ground again, shaking his head slightly, before licking his lips, taking a breath, looking up, and nodding.

Artie sat back in his chair, as Beiste stepped forward, clearing her throat.

"Blaine, you'd be the amazing as Tony."

"I, um," he began, tugging self consciously at the hem of his red polo, "No, no thank you. Bernado's great. Or Officer Krupke."

Beiste frowned at him, but nodded, "thank you Blaine, great audi-"

"Blaine?" Kurt interrupted, emerging from the shadows.

Blaine whirled around in surprise, "Kurt," he breathed with a genuine smile.

Beiste and Ms Pillsbury shared a look, which Kurt decided to ignore.

"I think you should read for the part," Kurt said with conviction, as he stepped closer to his boyfriend, taking his hand.

"But, you want it," Blaine squeezed his hand tightly.

"You've always wanted to play Tony. And I'm sorry for not being more encouraging earlier."

"But, Kurt you're a senior, and I'm a junior. I can try for next years lead."

"You're the perfect Tony, Blaine. I was kidding myself thinking I could play that part," he said, letting go of Blaine's hand and glancing sideways at Beiste, "I'm just not right for it."

Blaine licked his lips again, "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded, slipping his fingers into Blaine's belt loops, tugging him close, "Yes. You're perfect for Tony," he leaned in close, whispering into Blaine's ear, "And you know I've always had a thing for him, maybe we can commandeer the costume one night."

Blaine smiled cheekily, completely forgetting that Artie, coach Beiste and Ms Pillsbury were still watching them, leant up for a heated kiss with Kurt.

Hearing them clear their throats awkwardly, he pulled away, looking somewhat sheepish.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine too a deep breath, and turned towards the directors, "I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be auditioning for the role of Tony."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Ok so I've never watched West Side Story. I plan to soon. I've gathered that Tony is the leader of a gang, right? Or he used to be? <strong>

**I wrote this in about half an hour, and I've got to go to work now. When I get back I'll edit it, but I just wanted to get it up.**

**So if you're reading this I'm assuming you've seen the latest Glee. Beiste made me so mad. Calling Kurt too lady-like, when she herself has been called too masculine all her life. I wanted to hit her! What happened to season 2 Beiste, the Beiste that I loved. :(**

**AND THEY LEFT US AT WITH A GOD DAMN CLIFF HANGER. THIS STORY IS WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. THOUGH I DOUBT THAT IT WILL.**

**Oh and anyone else heard the spoilers revolving around the new character, Sebastian.**

**Feel free to tell me your thoughts/rant via reviews. (:**


End file.
